


Tailspin

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impulsive moment takes Jun back to a place where he'd felt at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tailspin

**Author's Note:**

> Pinch hit [here](http://je-whiteday.livejournal.com/48589.html) for White Day 2012, written for projectgap. Thanks to aeslis for beta-reading. ♥ And also thank you to Top, who not only gave me the title for the fic and supported me through the writing of it, but wrote most of the header for its original posting. :D Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/25788.html).

"In conclusion: we're getting fewer episodes than we thought, but we'll make those episodes extra awesome, yeah!"

The cast and staff of _Tailspin!_ applauded Toma's speech, every person there drunker than they would have been if their ratings hadn't been steadily dropping since episode one's lackluster performance. Jun clapped to keep up appearances but couldn't quite force the encouraging smile that should have gone with it. Toma was shouldering the load there, and Jun decided he'd shoulder the load of finishing all the alcohol this bar had. The staff had rented it out after the announcement, though it was early enough in the day that it probably would have been deserted either way.

"Ah ah, Jun-kun, that one is mine."

Jun snarled, but reached for a different shot, and Toma swept a protective arm around the numerous shot glasses on the table.

"They're _all_ mine. That was the deal if I gave the rousing speech."

Looking closer at Toma, Jun saw that his old friend and current costar looked haggard from worry and overwork. Then Toma grinned, and the strain melted away, and Jun wished he could so easily forget his troubles.

"Here," Toma said magnanimously. "You can have this one." He nudged a shot over, then started downing his own.

"Twenty minutes," Jun grumbled. He tossed back his shot, shuddered, then dropped a fist heavily on the table, pleased when Toma's shots all spilled a bit at the impact.

"Hmm?"

"Twenty minutes, then we go to the station together, quietly, and get on our trains to go home, directly, and we don't have any scandals on top of--on top of this."

"Jun, you know this isn't your fault," Toma said seriously, subsequently ruining the tone of his statement by slurping down his next drink.

Jun grumbled to himself, coveting the last three shots behind Toma's arm. He could order more, but that would make it much less likely that he'd adhere to his twenty minute rule.

"Jun," Toma repeated, eyes glazed but sincere. "Jun, we all worked hard, yeah, we're still working hard... it just, the time-slot, and people didn't take to the racing thing--"

"No excuses," Jun said quietly, but his acid tone silenced Toma.

At least for a moment, then Toma shrugged and said loudly, "Matsumoto-san doesn't have a beverage!"

There was a chorus of shouts as most of the room turned their way, and Jun tried to look like the stalwartly cheerful face of a failing drama.

~

An hour later, Jun and Toma were at the nearest train station, leaning on each other as much for warmth as to stay upright. Every few minutes Toma would say, "Jun," in a tone of great importance, and Jun got a small amount of satisfaction from ignoring this completely.

"Jun," Toma said again, squinting at the incoming train. "Jun, this will take me home. You're going home?"

Jun nodded, shoving Toma forward so he'd get in before the doors closed.

"Jun."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Toma's face crinkled happily, and Jun felt his mouth curve up involuntarily.

The train sped off, and Jun turned on his heel as if to crush his momentary good cheer into the ground. He made his way over to where he'd board his own train, then hesitated.

Why go home? Why not go ... somewhere else? He swayed for a second, remembering the feeling of a location shoot from a little over a year before, when he and Nino had gone to Becky's house and lounged on her comfortable furniture. Even with cameras following every move, Jun had felt at ease there. From his position now, intoxicated and unhappy, that memory was an oasis.

 _Becky lives in..._ Jun thought, swiveling slowly as he pondered this important question, then saw the train he was looking for, just now boarding across the walkway. His drunk self decided this was destiny, and he sprinted and made it just in time.

~

The problem with making the decision as he got on the train was that Jun now had a fair amount of time to think about it, and no alcohol to keep his head from clearing up. Should he call ahead? Should he get off somewhere and board a train that would take him home? It was only early evening, since filming had ended early with the news, but he knew that showing up out of the blue at someone's family home was not at all what he should be doing.

At the same time, he wanted desperately to feel some measure of peace. His own home, dusty and empty, wouldn't give him that, only more space to stew about his failures.

Instead, he fretted about dropping in on Becky and her mom, all the way until he departed the train and realized he didn't know which way to go.

His phone chimed.

_To: Matsumoto_  
From: Ikuta  
Jun. Home? 

Jun mailed back that Toma was creepy, but ignored the question. He boiled his nearly sober thoughts down to three options:

1\. Go home.  
2\. Call Becky, who probably wasn't even home yet.  
3\. Wander around, get trapped by a pod of young fans, end up having to give each one a kiss on the cheek in trade for his freedom.

Maybe there was somewhere to drink nearby, as a fourth, admittedly unwise, option. As a normally decisive person, the way Jun was waffling felt sour. His shoulders slumped.

"Matsujun?"

Jun hunched automatically, pulling his cap lower over his eyes.

"Ah, are you incognito, Matsujun? Should I pretend I'm a celebrity, too?"

When Jun turned, Becky's mom was pulling her hood up over her head so that her face was shadowed. She made a sneaky face at him, and he blinked.

"I was coming to pay you a call," he said awkwardly, then lost some of his embarrassment at the way her face lit up.

"Come on then, let's go," she said eagerly, hooking her arm through his and towing him gently down the street. "You are always welcome, Matsumoto-san."

"Thank you," Jun said, feeling like he should tell her what hearing that meant to him right then, but definitely not having the words. Instead, he let her keep his arm as they strode quickly along, though he'd really rather have it back.

"I don't know when Becky will be home, she works so late on Wednesdays. But you could stay, I have a guest room, I know it's not what _Arashi_ is used to but--"

"I'm sure it's lovely," Jun murmured automatically, startled at the idea of staying the night. The thought lodged in his brain and sent sneaky zings down to his feet, which sped up his pace. Bearing in mind his last impulsive decision, he said, "I'm not sure..."

As enthusiastic as Becky's mom was, she didn't push at Jun's noncommittal tone. "But you must stay for dinner! We eat late, since Becky--but then, you must as well. Are you hungry?"

Glad he could safely make her happy this time, Jun looked at her and nodded with a smile. She grinned crookedly, and then they were to Becky's house. Jun followed her in, dipping his head as he apologized for intruding and slipped off his shoes.

She waved her hand toward the living room. "Make yourself at home, Matsujun. I'm going to get cracking on dinner."

Being horizontal right then sounded fantastic, but Jun was raised better than that. "Is there anything I can help you with, Yoshiko-san?"

She smiled at him, but shooed him away. "Go on, take a load off. I'll bring you some water, or would you prefer tea?"

"Water sounds wonderful, thank you," Jun said, obediently heading toward the couch he'd fallen in love with the last time he was here.

He snuggled in, glad to be alone without being as alone as he would have been at home, and considered turning on the television. He considered this for long enough that when Becky's mom called, it woke him up from a light snooze. There was a glass of water placed neatly on a coaster on the side table, and the smell of curry filled the living room.

"Matsumoto-kun?"

"Is Becky home yet?" Jun asked drowsily, then straightened, remembering he was a guest. "Yoshiko-san, I'm sorry, I fell sleep."

"Of course you did, sweetheart. Becky says she'll be home in a few minutes, I just thought maybe you'd rather you weren't resting your eyes when she came in."

"You think she'll be mad?" Jun grimaced at her, knowing that Becky would probably wouldn't be as welcoming as her mom, at least at first. His half-imagined plan back at the train station had been to blame the alcohol, but he wasn't even tipsy any longer. All at once he remembered why he'd been drunk in the first place, and he slouched back into the couch, rubbing at his eyes.

"You're _my_ guest," Yoshiko said firmly. "She'll squawk a bit, then we'll eat dinner."

Jun's stomach rumbled.

On cue, Becky called, "I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" her mom called back.

"Sorry I'm late, apparently it takes longer to get to--Jun. Matsujun, what on earth are you doing here?" Becky's rosy face went from cheerful complaining to aghast gaping in half a second.

"Welcome home," Jun tried. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"We're having curry," Yoshiko said peaceably.

"Why is Matsumoto-san eating curry with us?" Becky asked, eyes not leaving Jun's.

"Because I invited him."

Jun was glad not to have to explain about his drunk decision-making, though he was sure he'd have to later.

The two women were in a stand-off of some sort, so Jun got up, saying, "Ah, I'm starved. Shall I put out bowls, Yoshiko-san?"

"Sounds good," she said fondly, jerking her chin up at Becky. There was a loud sigh filled with resignation, and then Becky shouldered past Jun into the kitchen. He was a little disappointed that she'd really be so upset, but then she turned.

Her eyes sparkled as she said, "Matsujun, let me tell you what Aiba-chan did today."

Jun grinned. Aiba always could bring people together, even without being present.

She poured out her tale, exasperation and affection lacing every syllable, and Jun laughed a lot and ate a lot of curry. He ate more than he'd meant to, because Becky's mom kept putting more food in his bowl.

Then the topic Jun was dreading came out.

"Matsujun, how are things with that cute Toma, hm? You're race car drivers, right?" Yoshiko asked, blushing a bit when Jun's gaze met hers directly.

He cleared his throat, then got out, "Rival drivers, yes. It's always nice to work with Ikuta-kun."

Becky was looking at him with far too much understanding, but all she said was, "I have been watching, every week." She gave it unnecessary importance, clearly giving him an opening to change the discussion.

He snorted automatically, then looked apologetically at Yoshiko. "I was just wondering why Becky-san sounded so proud, you know. Such an accomplishment to watch a drama."

Her mom laughed, but Becky snorted right back at Jun. "Don't take that so lightly, what do you watch of mine? Do you watch Shimura Doubutsuen every week?"

"That's been on for years," Jun protested. "And I watch when I can."

"Like I said, I watch _Tailspin_ every week," she said smugly.

Jun's brow furrowed, then he said, "Aha! Well, _I_ have a concert DVD of yours, Becky. What do you think about that?"

She nodded gravely, but he didn't trust the dimple in her cheek. After a long pause (a little dramatic for Jun's taste), Becky said, "I have _all_ of your DVDs. Every one."

Jun sat back, defeated, but then Becky's mom jumped in. "Those are mine!"

Becky groaned as Jun crowed victoriously, though Yoshiko said fairly, "We do watch them together sometimes."

"If we are very bored," Becky said, since she'd already lost the battle. "If our cable dies and all our other DVDs are scratched."

"Mm," Jun said, nodding with a fake understanding smile, paying less attention to Becky's words than the pink gracing her cheeks.

~

Jun ended up on the couch again as they watched television after he and Becky washed the dishes. Yoshiko had disappeared, which was a little worrisome, but Becky sat in a chair anyway, not risking touching Jun.

It was almost insulting, how far away she managed to be from him in the same room. Still, the couch was too comfortable for Jun to be petty, so he just let himself slide into a hazy half-sleep, still instinctively laughing along with Becky at the comedians on-screen.

An unknown amount of time later, Jun awoke with Becky standing over him.

"Here," she repeated, holding out clothes. "You can sleep in these, in the guest room."

"Yes, yes," Jun grumbled, looking up at her with sleepy warmth. She glared at him, and he schooled his expression to calm indifference.

"What's your schedule in the morning?"

"I'm off," Jun said, then realized this meant he could stay longer at Becky's.

As if reading this from his expression, Becky laughed. "Then you can go before I leave in the morning, huh? So I know you're not loitering around in my home while I'm gone."

"I'm going to bed," Jun said coolly, but Becky only tickled his side as he walked by, easily wrecking Jun's composure.

"Goodnight," Yoshiko said, and both people in the living room jerked around to find her standing in the doorway. "Would you like to say goodnight, Sesame-chan?"

Jun crouched, calling the dog over, and Sesame happily received Jun's affection. If Jun ever had the time for a dog, he was going to have to bribe Becky to give him this one, because Sesame was the only dog who seemed to adore Jun back.

Or he could just come visit Becky's home more often.

Becky let her hand brush Jun's shoulder as she walked by, saying her own goodnight, and Jun turned to Yoshiko, asking politely if it was really all right for him to stay.

"Arashi in my house, come on, Matsujun! Let me show you the guest room. The bathroom is right down this way, and then here, you can sleep in here."

At the sight of the cozy, well-kept room, Jun nearly hugged Becky's mom.

~

When Jun was done in the bathroom, he loitered in the hallway. As he'd hoped, Becky came out of her room, and Jun pretended he was just getting to his own.

Becky grinned. "Smooth."

Jun composed his face, trying for dignity, but wasn't surprised when Becky giggled.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said, raising his eyebrows. She flapped a hand at him dismissively, and when she wasn't looking, Jun smiled.

Half an hour later, he was tapping at what he now knew to be her bedroom door.

When Becky opened it and saw it was him, she poked her head out into the hallway, looking both ways, then dragged him in by his t-shirt.

"I can't believe you showed up here. I told you, I'm not ready to tell my mom about us!"

"Becky," Jun started, ready to be smooth for real, but before he said anything else, her hands flew to her cheeks and her mouth dropped open.

He stared at his girlfriend, who was shrieking to herself as quietly as she could. He really hoped this wasn't what he suspected.

Becky pinched herself on the arm. "I can't believe Domyouji is in my bedroom!"

Jun groaned. "Not this again, Becky-chan, I swear." He stepped toward her, hoping to use his proximity to remind her just whom she was dating, but she bounced away, though he noticed she was still being as quiet as possible.

He decided to ignore the whole Domyouji thing until it went away. "Becky, I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced. I was drunk when I got on the train, then your mom found me outside the station, and--"

"I think she has curlers."

Jun stared at the diminutive steamroller in front of him.

"Big ones," Becky said helpfully, motioning at her own hair as if she had Domyouji-sized curls.

"I'm not curling my hair," Jun snapped, hoping he wouldn't do it even if she begged.

Becky tapped a finger on her lips, thinking it over, then she brightened even further. "I think she also has a hideous old fur coat!"

"Becky!"

"Shh, my mom could hear you." Becky was beaming at him now, and Jun barely resisted the impulse to pick her up right then and plop her down on the bed.

"I can't talk loudly, because your mom might hear, but you're going to sneak into her room for curlers and a fur coat?"

"Don't be silly. The curlers are in the bathroom and the coat's in the hall closet."

Jun put his head in his hands. A moment later, he felt Becky's small hand warm on his arm, and he opened his eyes to find her close and concerned.

"Your drama?"

He straightened, avoiding her eyes. "Shortened."

"How much?"

"To eight episodes."

She leaned in to wrap her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry."

He sighed, settling his hands on her shoulders.

Becky squeezed a little too tight, perhaps trying to hold him together. "It happens."

"But what if--" Jun whispered, then cut himself off, appalled.

She tilted her head up so she could see his face as she waited for him to finish, but when he didn't say anything else, she said simply, "No."

He chuckled harshly. "No?"

"You heard me. No. You're talented and handsome, this is not the start of some downward slope for you."

Jun's breath whooshed out, not sure how Becky knew just what his fears were but glad to have someone who understood him and loved him anyway. "What if people start thinking Arashi is sliding? What if the members get fewer and fewer roles, all because I've proven that we're not invincible after all?"

"People love Arashi because you're not invincible," Becky said, matter-of-fact. "Also, this is what, the sixth drama one of you has been in this year?"

"We're over-exposed," Jun said, but then he furrowed his brow, not believing his own words. "No, we can handle it."

"You can handle it together, the five of you."

Jun bent abruptly and swept Becky off her feet. Her hands popped up again as she blushed bright red.

"Domyouji in my bedroom holding me in a princess-carry!"

Even as he rolled his eyes, Jun saw her toss her head back and laugh, clearly messing with him at least partially.

"I've missed you," he said, leaning in to brush his lips against hers.

"I have news," she returned playfully, though she popped her head up to kiss him again right after.

Jun settled them down on the bed, Becky curled on top of him with his arms around her waist. "News?"

"I've gotten an offer for a drama special."

"Becky," Jun exclaimed, then more quietly at her warning look, "I'm so happy for you! It's been--" He shut his mouth awkwardly, but she just nodded decisively.

"It's been a long time, but I'm going to be great, just watch."

"I will. Of course I will."

Her expression softened, and she melted against him snugly. Jun thought nothing could really be wrong with his life if he had this right here. Plus his family was healthy, and he had Arashi, and Becky's mom seemed to like him, so someday when they--

"You're thinking again, aren't you."

Jun grunted, arms tightening around her. "Congratulations on your drama, Becky. You're talented, too."

She started to thank him automatically, then pulled away, scowling at him. "Returning half of the compliment?"

"I wanted to see your expression."

When Becky's glare intensified, Jun amended, "Your beautiful expression."

She made a disgruntled noise but couldn't hold back a smile.

She rolled over carefully, lying so they were chest to chest, and Jun's heart began to race. She leaned down, kissing him sweetly, then rested her forehead against his.

"Jun, get out of my room."

He laughed. "Becky!"

"Go on, get out of here. I'll see you in the morning." She moved away, and he missed her warmth already, but he got up anyway.

"Goodnight, Becky."

She smiled. "I'll send you my schedule soon, I expect you to find an overlapping off day in the next month."

He'd probably have to rearrange his own schedule to achieve that, but he just nodded. Becky was worth every bit of trouble their relationship took. "I will."

"Goodnight, Jun."

~

After a comfortable breakfast, Yoshiko pressed a bento box into Jun's hands, telling him she'd put all her love into the rice balls inside. He thanked her, nodding with a grin, and when she told him to come back soon, he winked at her, too, just to see her flutter.

"Stop flirting with my mom," Becky complained.

"You be quiet," Yoshiko said, winking back at Jun a little bit frighteningly. He grinned anyway.

After waving goodbye with many thanks, Jun stood outside the door with Becky, tucked in the little alcove between door and stone wall by the sidewalk.

Becky was so pretty in the sunlight.

"You can't come again, you know. My mom isn't stupid."

Jun nodded, wishing he could kiss her right there in the morning sun. "What if I didn't come to see you?"

"That's what I just said," Becky laughed, face brighter than the dawning day.

"I mean, what if I call and schedule a visit for when you're not here? You know, I really just wanted to visit your house, and your mom."

"Don't say weird things!" She swatted him, and he chuckled, not moving away.

"I like it here," he said, resting a hand against her building. "My apartment doesn't feel like home, and my plants keep dying--wait, do you think I could get your mom to move in with me?"

Her jaw dropped, though her eyes were laughing. "Get out of here, you stray dog."

"I'm going, I'm going." Still, Jun lingered uncharacteristically. It was hard to leave Becky when he didn't know when he'd get to see her again.

She caught his wrist as he finally started to move away, then pulled him back as far as they could get from the street. He clutched her hips as they kissed, pulling her up to reach his mouth, and she showed him just how much she'd miss him, not holding back the needy noises that escaped with every breath.

He loosened his grip eventually, letting her slide down his body, and murmured, "I'm going."

"Have a good day off," she said softly.

It would be better if Becky were going to be in it, but nonetheless Jun was sincere when he said, "I think I will. Have a good day at work."

She flashed him a cocky grin. "Always."

~

Despite the impulses of his drunk self, neither Jun nor Becky were the type to cling, so Jun didn't send her a message on the train ride home. He wished he had a book, but stared out the window instead, plotting ways to get himself back to Becky's soon. Surely he'd at least have to return the bento box, and while he was going to see Becky, they had to keep up appearances like they weren't.

When he was nearly home, he received an email. At first he only registered the subject line, "Schedule," but then he saw it wasn't from his manager, but Becky.

He opened it up, pretending to himself that he wasn't embarrassingly eager, to find the schedule in an attachment and the only text to be: _My mom says you can keep it, but really, you should return the bento box in person, I think. --Becky._

Jun grinned, pleased Becky was thinking up reasons for him to come back as well. He opened the schedule, finding Becky's days off, fewer than usual with drama filming upcoming, then brought up his own to check against hers.

It would take some shuffling, that was for sure. Jun planned with great determination, taking a break only to reply to the message from Toma that said only, _"Jun. Morning."_

_To: Toma_  
From: Jun  
Let's work hard again tomorrow! ♥ 


End file.
